


[Podfic] "Littoral Matters" by Island_of_Reil

by Kitsune_Heart



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Bad Puns, Crack, Double Entendre, F/F, F/M, Gen, Greater Barizheise Armfish, Naïve Maia, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: Maia finally meets his Aunt Shaleän and her wife Doretho and asks Shaleän about her seafaring life. He doesn’t understand half the things they say in reply, although Csethiro seems to have no trouble following the discussion. Also, the air in the Tortoise Room is terribly dry, making poor Csevet and Cala cough repeatedly.
Relationships: Csethiro Ceredin/Maia Drazhar, Shaleän Sevraseched/Shaleän Sevraseched's Wife
Kudos: 2
Collections: #ITPE 2019, #InformalTwitterPodficExchange (#ITPE)





	[Podfic] "Littoral Matters" by Island_of_Reil

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Littoral Matters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658108) by [Island_of_Reil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Island_of_Reil/pseuds/Island_of_Reil). 



**Download link:**[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1bmIHwkjQgQYuVX_8GZHI4Eyof2q2gIw3) or [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/a38hxj9e3suazdl/Littoral%20Matters--Kitsune_heart.mp3?dl=0)  
  


**Title:** [Littoral Matters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658108)

**Author:** [Island_of_Reil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Island_of_Reil/pseuds/Island_of_Reil)

**Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

**Fandom:** The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison

**Pairings:** Csethiro Ceredin/Maia Drazhar, Shaleän Sevraseched/Shaleän Sevraseched's Wife

**Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences

**Length:** 00:13:51

**Summary:** Maia finally meets his Aunt Shaleän and her wife Doretho and asks Shaleän about her seafaring life. He doesn’t understand half the things they say in reply, although Csethiro seems to have no trouble following the discussion. Also, the air in the Tortoise Room is terribly dry, making poor Csevet and Cala cough repeatedly.

**Author's Note:**

> " **Authors, please consider allowing others to podfic your works!** It's easy, and I'll help! It takes two steps:  
> 1) Add a blanket permisson statememnt to your profile. Something like (over even just copy-paste) this: ""Blanket permission notice: Please feel free to make podfic, fanart, translations, or remixes of my work. Just make sure to attribute the original piece in AO3's ""Association"" section when posting, and send me a link so I can enjoy!""  
> 2) Add your profile link to the end of [ this spreadsheet.]()  
> 3) Your name will put on the [Fanworks Permission Statement List!]()"


End file.
